You, me and my Baby
by 10shadowgirl10
Summary: When a boy called Preston (son of Benson and Evelyn) and a girl called Lilly (daughter of Roxie and Ryan and step daughter of Mordecai) become friends, they are ripped appart when they wear young because of their mothers rivalry, but when are older and in highschool, they meet once more, but will their fried ship last or will it be distroyed by their parents (WARNING contains OCS)
1. The big bad bully

2018

* * *

The sunlight was balancing off the yellow paint of the school wall and was reflecting back into the atmosphere. The grass had that small flacks of water on them and dripped off as the blade of grass could not hold it no longer. A gentle breeze was slowly flowing, just enough to move the crisp brown autem leaves along the sidewalk. The wind picked up now and then and moved everything slightly. The wind was able to move a small soccer ball that had rolled away from its owner in a constant circle. It rolled back to its owner and tilted onto his leg. The owner was a young boy, Preston, he was actually a young snow globe, to be precise. A thin tear rolled down his cheek, onto his dusted, tattered soccer uniform. He made a small sniffle and rubbed his eye with is bruised arm. He was constantly looking down at the floor and slowly swinging his legs, only to let the soccer ball roll back the lean on him once more. Getting annoyed he pushed it away with his leg, with more force. He took and deep breath in and let it out to show his longing for peace. The sun was evened out on he forehead and shined with a spark. As he was still looking down, the balance of the sun disappeared and he was in a large shade of some sort. He looked up at the thing that was blocking him from the comforting warmth of the sun. There stood a girl looking down on him, She was a young fox. She wore a lime green T-shirt and had a pink skirt under it, and in her hands, was the ball Preston pushed away.

"Hi!"

The girl said with an enlightening smile. Preston looked back down at the floor as if nothing happened. The girl felt sorry for him and Placed the ball next to him. She sat down next to him on the stone wall with a thud. She looked up and down at Preston with worried eyes.

"Um, I guess you're not the talking type of kid...well nether am I...hello?"

Said the Girl who was trying to get the attention of Preston. Preston just sat there and was not responding. The Girl was getting impatient and started to grow angry. Her eyes squinted when he was still trying her patient. She stood up with a stomp. He face turned a dark shade of red.

"FINE! DON'T TALK, I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" The angry girl shouted as she stormed of, kicking the ball in to the near by bushes. As she began to walk away a soft voice came from behind her.

"Wait...*sniffs* I didn't mean to ignore you...I'm just...". Preston stopped mid-sentence and looked back down to the ground once more. The girl turned backed round towards the upset snow globe. She walked back to him and sat back down next to him. Preston wiped his eye once more and continued to sniffle. She look at him and saw him starting to rub his arm. Her worriedness grow a little more. A look back to the place where she kicked the ball. She slid down from the wall and ran of to the bush. The little girl skimmed the bushes and found the ball she kicked. She grabbed it and ran back towards Preston. Placing the ball down next to him once more, she ran behind him to the school wall, where a first day box was hanging. She clicked open the box and grabbed a cardboard box. Closing the box behind her, she ran back over to Preston and jumped back onto the wall to sit down. Preston looked down to the cardboard box she was opening to see when she had. His curiosity was fulfilled when she pulled out a band-aid. A small tear welled up as the girl placed the sticky band-aid on his bruised arm. He wiped his eye once more. After she stuck the band-aid on she looked up at Preston and smiled. Her smile comforted him and made him feel a little less sad.

"I hope that makes you feel better" The little girl said in a peaceful voice.

Preston rubbed the bandaged up arm that the girl fixed up. There was an aquard silence. The girl dicided to break it and said,

"My names Lilly, What your name, kid..."

Preston looked up at her and whispered,

"P...P...Preston"

"I saw you out there on the field playing...and I also saw you get beat up out there just because you missed the goal..." Lilly said as she listed what she saw.

Preston relpied,

"Yer, they don't really like me much on the team, I don't even what to play soccer, Kids in class forced my...I gess they just want to see me fail and make fun of me"

Lilly eyes lowered as he broke the news to her. Her mouth opened to add an answer to his story, but she was interrupted when a large shadow swerved over them. She looked up to see the mountain that mooned over them. It was a large kid. His face was a pale shade of cream and had bed hair. Preston sunk down into his neck a bit when the man-child started a long hard stare down. He was wearing a soccer uniform like Preston, but it clearly was to small for him. Preston looked like he was about to wet himself. The behemoth of a boy smirked and growed at Preston,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a small perfetic shop ornament" He then chuckled, as if he said something smart.

"Please, Tom, leave me alone, Haven't I had enough today at soccer practice" Preston replied, Whilst he looked down at Toms feet.

"Nope" Tom smiled. Tom leant over and grabbed Prestons Head. He slowly lifted him up, til he was level with his own face. Preston let out a quiet wine, That only Lilly could hear. The bully lifted his other hand and turn a flat palm, to a round fist. Tom showed his toothy grin and smiled,

"You better have life insurance because you're gonna need it!"

Tom raced his fist towards Prestons face. Preston squinted, ready for the blow. His fist was speeding in but he stopped when he heard a yell towards him. There, when Toms hand was inches away from Prestons face, stood Lilly, Standing proud. She pointed at him and shouted,

"You get away from him and put him down..." She then put her fists up and continued, "...Or else I will beat the living out of you, with my fists, Angry Righty and Crazy Lefty" She then started moving back and forth, as if she was about pummel him in a fight.

"Please kid, you couldn't take me down, now go play with your dollies while I punch this fool" Her smirked. Preston went back into self-defence mode. Tom was about to go for another punch, But Lilly ran towards him and started slapping his body, whilst repeating,

"Let him go, Let him go, Let him go!"

Tom had enough, He shouted,

"Buzz off, you parasight!" and pushed her to the floor. She landed right on her arm. As she struggled up, she looked up at the boy holding Preston. Preston looked back on the little girl who Tom pushed away. He began to grow angry.

"You...you...how could you push a little girl!" Preston said with a huff.

"Please, what are you gonna do to stop me from pushing a little girl" Tom replied.

"This!" Just as he finished his sentence he opened his mouth and bit Tom on the hand that was cradling him on his head. Tom eyes opened. In a second, Tom Let his grip go to see the bite and Preston was sent falling to the floor. He landed on the gravel with a thud. The bully looked at his hand to see the mark. He shook it so the pain would go away. He looked down at Preston who was still on the floor and stood over him.

"You little!..." Toms spat whilst his face was red with anger. His breathing went deeper and deeper. He lent down to pick up Preston again, when a small voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Lilly, holding the ball that Preston had.

"Leave him alone butt face!" she commanded. She speeded towards him and from the speed she gained she lent back and throw the ball into Toms fat face. The Ball bounced off his face and back into Lillys hand. The impact from the ball made Tom fall back in the gravel. His head wacked into the stone sidewalk. He began to stand back up, shaking. He glimpse at Lilly, who was now towering over him. She squinted her eyes and told him,

"If you ever hurt Preston again, I will hurt you, do you understand?"

Tom know she wasn't lying. He stood back up on his hind legs and said,

"Who I won't hurt him...today. I may not come for him tomorrow or the next day, but some day, I will be back for him, when you're not around" He dusted himself down and walked away from the sign that was just created. Lilly dropped the ball and rushed over to Preston to aid him.

"Preston are you ok?" She asked as she lent on him to check for any bruised. He began to rub his head and replied,

"Yer, I'm fine, my head hurts thought"

Lilly grabbed his head and pulled it towards her, so she could examine his head. She smoved her hand over his glass dome, to check for cracks. She couldn't feel nothing, till she ran she her hand over the side. She twisted his head to the right for a better look and she saw it, a crack on the side.

"Oh no, You got a crack, what should we do" She expelled. Preston rubbed head where the crack was, he then told her,

"You worry too much, and don't worry, it's only small and Snow globes can get cracks and survive. It'll be like a birth mark. It's when our heads smash entirely, we... well you know"

"Oh" She replied. She then continued "Well as long as your alright...I'll get another band-aid, for it"

Preston smiled. Lilly saw that smile and smiled back,

Preston told once more"Don't worry, I'll be..." he stopped. He looked up at another dark shadow overlapping them. Lilly was facing backwards. She breathed out and asked,

"Is it that bully again?"

"No...worce" He replied.

"How can it get worse" Lilly remarked. She Turned around to see what had Preston so freaked. She looked up to see the person, over to where Tom did it once before. There above the two 8 year olds, was a snow globe, who wore a pink Beret on her dome with a matching dress. A white and gray scarf blow in the wind as she gazed down at them. Preston gulped. He then muttered with a small laugh,

"He, he, Hey mom"

Her cold glassy stare continued. She mostly focus on Lilly. The snow filled globe, opened her mouth and said,

"Preston, What are you doing here with...that?" With add emphasise on the 'that'.

"Well, something happened and Lil-" He started, but was in interrupted, when a loud Blue car pulled up outside the School, where they stood. Its door swung open. A Fox stepped out. The Fox was a female fox, She wore a light purple vest with long sleeve, which was tucked under a pair of light blue geans. She walked over to the group of people. The older Snow globes eyes darted over to her. She turned around to face her, she then said with a sarcastic quip,

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, Roxie fox. I thought you moved out of town"

"I thought you moved to Evelyn, That's why I stayed, oh, by the way, Hows your husband, Still angry as always" Roxie asked, as her voice got angrier.

"He's fine, hows yours, still working in new york or has he finally got his head out of the clouds and come back" She replied as she crossed her arms.

Roxie followed and did so too. She began to walk past Evelyn and strate to Lilly. She shunted Evelyn as she did and said,

"He's back, but at least he's not working for your by the book, hubby anymore, now if you don't mind, I'm here to pick up my daughter"

Roxie reached for Lillys arm and grabbed it. She tugged her back towards the car.

"Mom, let go" Lilly requested and she resisted to go with her.

"Lilly we are going, now!" Roxie commanded. She continued to Pull her arm.

Evelyn turned towards Preston and leaned down to him, she stroked his head and found the crack. She gasp.

"Preston, Did that mean girl do this to you, will don't worry, you won't be seeing that pest again, now come on, Dads making dinner" She told as she tugged on his arm aswell.

Roxie and Lilly got to the car and she was still resisting. Roxie lent down and picked up Lilly, placed her in the back of the car and did up her seatbelts. Evelyn did the same to Preston on the other side of the parking lot of the school. At the same time, they both got in to their separate cars and started the ignition.

Roxie drove away from the school and didn't say a word. Lilly was about to say something, but kept her mouth shut. Roxie Broke the silence and said in a calm voice,

"Don't worry sweetheart, I know you didn't do anything to him, and if you did he probably provoked you, so you had every right. but just in case, I think its best is we move you to another school for a while, you could stay with granddad in Chicago. I think it's for the best"

Lilly looked down at her lap and know she couldn't say anything to change her mind. She moved her glance from her lap to the window and saw Preston in the back of his car. They made eye contact and Lilly waved goodbye. They both wondered if they would see each other again. They probably won't, But then again...


	2. The English project

2027

* * *

The bell just striked 12 and the hallways of the school flooded with teens. Each and every one, different from the last. The loud chatter of gossip and bickering filled the empty space above their head. There was navy blue lockers lined up row by row on the walls, which was a light lime green. A young boy walked up to one of the lockers and opened it, he reached in the small compact space and shoved around looking for something. As he pulled his hand back out, a number of books fell out onto the floor. He signed. He leant down to pick each one up, one by one. He had a tiered look on his face and wiped his eyes from exertion. He continued to pick up the books when a thin small shadow covered the books. The boy tuned his head to see who it was. By the side of him stood a tall female bird. She had dark cream feathers and matted had a pair of glasses on and she wore a grass green hoodie with light blue jean shorts. She looked down at the teen and smiled,

"Wow dude, you look tiered. How much sleep did you get last night, Preston"

"Not now, Jade, I'm thinking about the project we have to do in English. Today we are being paired up" Preston announced as he stood back up with his arms filled with books.

"Oh, I see, you want to get a good grade...or Get a good partner...like Haily" She smirked as she leaned forward to rub her words in his face. Preston didn't look amused.

"No, it's just...Hold This" He started as he gave Jade a Booked marked with his name on it and the word 'English literature' written on it, he then continued whilst he started to shove the rest of the books into his locker " I do want to get a good grade, but also I think this is the first time I can get to know her, and it's going to be the only chance to, you know how Miss is like with pairing up on projects, she probably won't let us do it again"

He closed the locker and took the book back off of Jade. She pulled her backpack up a bit more and called,

"I hear that, she's real strict" Her and Preston Began to walk down the hall, where most of the children have cleared out from, and she continued " Anyway, you should have the nuts to ask her out even without her being your partner, your popular in school, you have quite a lot of friends and you can play guitar, how many people can say that?"

Preston looked at her and sighed "about half the country, and her being my partner will just give me a boost, you know"

They continued to walk down the hallway, now reaching the classes.

"Well alright, but you better to it or I will make you, now come one class is starting" Jade commanded as they reached English.

* * *

It was the beginning of class and the students where just coming in from lunch. Preston and Jade was already sitting down, next to each other. Others where ether being later or sitting on the desks. One guy was sitting towards some girls and telling them about how he can bench 20. He was big green and bulky, and his hair was a darker green to his skin. The girls he was facing had love struck eyes, one had big brown cloud like hair with big blue eyes and the other was a swan with white hair and a striped blouse. Others where just sitting at their desks waiting for the teacher. The class was getting quieter as an older female came in. She carried a case and placed it on the desk. She leaned her glasses forward, she then seat promptly,

"Alright, class settle down and take your seats" she turned around to the board as the class sat down and they all said sloppily "hello, Miss Chimes",

she then began again "Today class we will be paired up and you will start you English projects today" She started to write on the board. "The project is called 'Shakespeare: The dream of a dream, and what you must do is write a 10 page script about a love triangle, using Shakespeare techniques of writing, it must include a twist, a moral meaning and it must be your own characters"

The teacher was writing on the board and just went on about the project. Jade looked over at Preston, who was fading in and out in a sleepy haze. He just started to drop of when Jade Through a paper ball at his head. He shocked up and locked over and Jade. She has a devious smile on her face and she pointed over to someone in the back row. He glanced over, to see who she was pointing at. She was pointing at a girl, who was slowly writing down something, a seethrough human. The sun outside sparked off of her tranceparent curles, and into Preston blushed face. He took a deep breath in and out again. It was her. Haily. He slowly looked back to the front, only to have an angry teacher, right in his face. She smirked at him.

"I hope you paying attention, Mr. Preston" Steamed the teacher. Preston sat up and said,

"Oh don't worry Miss, I couldn't fall asleep if I tried, Trust me" He then looked back at Haily who was looking at him also, wondering what he's staring at. The teacher began to grow angry, She opened her mouth to yell at him and he braced for impact, when,

"Yo!"

came from the door. Everyone turned their heads to the door. There stood, leaning on the frame, was a fox. She strutted slowly into the room. She glanced over the whole class. She wore White blood constricting jeans that was held up by a metal skull belt. She has a gray jacket on and had a Beanie on her head that swerved around her fox ears. The teacher looked up at her from Preston. She put her arms on her hips and walked over to the girl.

"Who are you? Listen, I don't want any strays just walking in to my class room" she for tolded. The girl put her hand on her one of her hips and spoke.

"Well, I don't think the head teacher, will be happy about that if you just kicked out your new student" she then handed her a yellow Slip.

"Well, I don't care, I-" She stopped. The teacher released what the girl just said and grabbed the Slip. She studied it, then looked up at the girl. Miss Chimes flooded her arms to her side and crushed the slip in her hands. She the breathed out and commanded,

"Please, take a seat" she then raised her voice so the whole class could hear.

"Everyone, this...is Lilly. She will be joining our class till the end of term. Please, make her feel welcome"

Lilly walked over to a desk that was already taken. She leaned on it.

"Get out of my seat, or I'll brake you face" She commanded with an attitude. A mole type creature hurried out of the seat and scurried to the back where there was a vacant one. The blood thirsty girl sat down with a thud and then crossed her legs, along with her arms. Miss Chimes started to grow angry and rolled her eyes.

"Anyhow" she started, "What I was saying was you will be paired up with someone you will work well with"

Preston sat up right again, to hear that he's being paired with Haily. Miss Grabbed a clipboard from her desk and started to read out the pairings.

"Ok, class, here is the Pairing for the project, so lets start. Malcolm Sorrenstein, you are paired up with Chloe Thomas"

"yes" Chloe shouted, while fist pumping in the air.

"oh yer, The ladies love to get with the Muscle Boy" boasted Malcolm as he flexed to Chloe.

"Next up, Sally. J. Chadson, your with, Ellie Rigerson"

"All right!" Sally and Ellie expelled at the same time and high fived each other.

A couple of minuets passed, Miss had already read half the list out and was getting to the end of it. Preston name was yet to be read out. All the names that was left was Jade, his name, Stevie and the new girl. Miss tapped her pen on her lip ready to read the last two pairings. Miss Chimes, looked over at Preston and smiled. Preston was feeling uncomfortably. Miss began to speak.

"Preston" She called "I was going to pair you up with Haily..." Preston was beginning to Smile, till Miss finished her sentence, "...But, Since you work well with anyone, I'm pairing you up with...Lilly"

Preston Smile started to fade away. He turned around to Lilly to see if she was paying attention. She looked at him, and smiled with an evil look on her face and waved sympathetically. He looked back at miss. He was speechless.

"So I guess that leaves Jade and Haily in a pair"

Preston was still speechless. The last bell of the day went of and it was time for homeroom. Jade stood up, but preston was still sitting. Jade looked down at his gobsmacked face and started poking him to get his attention. Haily walked along the desks to him.

"I'm sorry we're not in a pair, I was looking forward to working with you, but Jade is my partner, so its not all bad, I guess I'll see you later"

She then walked off out the door. Prestons still sitting at his desk.

"Ok, this is getting old, come one" Jade pointed out as she started to pull Preston out of his seat. Preston then snapped back to reality and shook his head. He stood up and just came to a conclusion on what happened.

"Jade...Did I just get paired up with...someone Not Haily" Preston asked, hoping for a no

Jade started to smile and shrug. Preston head fell in his hands.

"I can believe I have to work with...Lilly"Preston Moaned

"She can't be that bad" Jade defended.

"Oh really. She probably eats the heads off of bats and drinks their blood, instead of the over way around" Preston started to pant and his hands turned to fists. He began to get angry. Jade saw he was getting angry and she grasped his shoulders and shook him.

"Preston, Don't get angry, you promise to you mom you wouldn't get angry" Jade said in a calming voice.

Preston breathing got slower and slower, till he was almost quiet. Preston then moved Jades hands from his shoulders and said,

"OK, I'm calm, I'm calm. Now lets get to Home room before we get a tardy" Preston picked up his record bag and Guitar case and walked out the door, with Jade following him, in speedy paste. The last bell to home room, went of again.


End file.
